disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crackle
Crackle is Princess Vivian's pet dragon who appears in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. Personality Unlike her quiet and reserved owner, Crackle is loud and outgoing and breathes fire when excited, which is most of the time. She also has a crush on Clover. When Crackle was younger, she used to be very shy. She is also jealous around anyone when they are near someone she cares about, or when they grab all the attention. Role in the Series She became acquainted with Clover while Sofia and Vivian worked on their class project in "The Shy Princess", but Clover did not like her at first because of her fire breath, and was afraid she would set him on fire, but the next time he and Sofia came to visit, Crackle had set up a picnic of shish-kebabs for the two of them and used her fire breath to roast the food, which made it tastier, and Clover decided that maybe Crackle wasn't so bad after all. Crackle is shown to have a crush on Clover. Clover does not show the same affection but briefly goes over heels with Crackle in "All the Sprite Moves" after eating an enchanted Liken Berry, which has the same effects as a very powerful love potion. The berry's effects make Clover clingy for Crackle to the point of being completely creepy. After having enough, Crackle, with help from Herb the Hedgehog and Sofia, feeds Clover a Blues Berry, which contains the Liken Berry's antidote. In "Scrambled Pets", Crackle and Clover understood what it's like to be in each others shoes when they get magical mixed up. While always being cheerful and literally burning with excitement, Crackle sometimes shows a downside when problems for her occur. In "The Leafsong Festival", she desperately wanted to take part the festival but was unable to due to her fire breathing. For a chance to sing, Crackle gave up her fire to Cedric, but would later take it back in order to melt the Forever Frost that covered Enchancia and save Mia. She makes another appearance in "Bad Little Dragon" where Vivian and Sofia find a baby dragon named Crispy and take him in. Due to Crispy being in the castle he puts Crackle through all kinds of trouble right up to the point where she decides to leave Vivian. But appearances can be deceiving when they discover that Crispy is an adult dragon using his looks to steal. They manage to catch Crispy and Crackle reconciles with her owner. Crackle receives an invitation to the Roast N' Toast in the Kingdom of Brazendell in "The Royal Dragon", but she couldn't go because she doesn't have a dragon buddy. That changes when Sofia offers to go with her by using her amulet to transform herself into a dragon. During the event Crackle meets her rival Sizzle, with her around Crackle became more determined to impress the other dragons even saying that Sofia was the Royal Dragon of Enchancia. When Sofia finds out that Crackle has been lying to everyone she refuses to go with the ruse, in a desperate attempt to make friends she tries to do a Loop de Spin but it backfires and reveals Sofia's true form. Then, she sadly reveals that she lied to everyone because she doesn't have friends of her own and leaves. But she hears that Sir Oliver is trying to capture all the dragons she goes back to warn them but no one believes her until it's too late. She, Sizzle and Sofia manage to hide and try to figure out a way to save them, they ask Sizzle if she could use all the tricks the Duchess taught her but she lied about being friends with the leader. Sofia helps the two dragons put aside their differences and work together through their combined efforts they scare Sir Oliver away. Crackle and Sizzle end their rivalry by becoming friends and agree to go with each other to next year's Roast N' Toast. Gallery Trivia *For some reason, Crackle seems unable to talk to other humans besides Sofia (whose amulet allows her to speak with Crackle) when the Dragons of Enchancia clearly were able to talk to Sofia, Amber, James, Cedric, and Princess Ivy. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Dragons Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Lovers Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Rabbits Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall